knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kohaku Tommii
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Kohaku Tommii |} Kohaku Tommii (富井琥珀, Tommii Kohaku) is a first year athlete at Yōsen High. She previously studied at Nambara Junior High. Due to her mother influence during her last year as a Nambara student, she wanted to study further at Yōsen High and become a discus thrower. She is the cousin of Sunako Tommii, the manager and assistant coach of Team Devils. Kohaku is also the protagonist of the fandom arc: Japan Junior Games Arc, that presents her struggles and efforts to surpass her own record of 65.50 meters during the Japan Junior Championships in Athletics. After the events of EXTRA GAME, Kohaku decides to leave for America and continue her studies there. Appearance Kohaku is a dark-skinned, quite tall and athletic female teenager, having a height of 174 cm. She has black eyes and fern, short hair, with a few bangs that cover half of her face, but enough for her to see. She also has a snub nose and large breasts (has an E-cup). During classes, she wears the high school uniform, which consists in a black sweater over a white shirt and a red tie, a pair of gray plaid pants and black shoes. During training and competitions, Kohaku wears Yōsen High’s jersey with the name of the school on it. Her casual summer clothes consist of a loose, straw-colored thin sweater and white knickerbockers pants. During summer, Kohaku also ties her hair in a ponytail. She can also be seen keeping a traffic cone after her. During winter, Kohaku wears a pair of medium heeled black boots, a pair of gray leggings and a yellow hooded jacket. In EXTRA GAME, Kohaku's appearance changes a bit. She has her hair cut shorter than before and starts to wear makeup (a pinkish shade of lipstick and blush) offering her a more feminine appearance. Kohaku also becomes a little chubby. During the match, the athlete is seen wearing a pink, sporty, knee length dress and white sneakers. Personality Kohaku can be generally described as kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite and shy towards others. The green-haired athlete is a quiet and gentle girl with a fierce loyalty towards what matters for her. She also addresses to the others with proper honorifics such as: “-san”, “-kun”, “-chan” or “-sama”; for instance, she often calls her cousin “Suna-chan” or simply “Su-chan” and adds “-san” to the names of the Yōsen High basketball team members, whenever talking with them or about them. While assisting the basketball team members during training, Kohaku finds their coach quite intimidating and her hearing terrifying. Sometimes, she avoids looking into the other woman's eyes when they talk. Kohaku also follows Araki’s “orders” by keeping an eye on the high school basketball team’s two aces. Therefore, Kohaku lacks self-confidence and tends to be easily intimidated by others; a trait that is also confirmed during the Winter Cup Finals when she sees Aomine and tries to hide behind Okamura. The girl likewise tends to get confused and embarrassed by others when she is complimented. She is quite fond of Murasakibara’s eating habit, but she is sometimes worried that he eats too many sweets and junk food. Kohaku tries to persuade him to reduce the amount of junk food eaten by giving him bags with fruits or even buying him healthy food. She also thinks that Okamura is a big softie and often tells him that “there is always somebody for everybody”, even if in the process she insults him too, more or less intentionally. During matches, Kohaku is always there for Yōsen's basketball team and cheers for the players; this can be seen especially throughout the match between Yōsen High vs Seirin High, where she went to watch quarter-finals and cheered for them. At the end of the game, Kohaku expresses her pride for her team's efforts and performance and decides to praise them with a meal, which she will pay for. The girl also appears to be curious if Murasakibara cried when she saw his puffy, swollen eyes, but prefers to remain silent; however, because of her caring personality, Kohaku asks the purple-haired player if he wants a knee massage. Sometimes, Kohaku can be seen daydreaming about things she likes, such the Japan Junior Games, an event that she will attend. During her training, she shows determination, competitive spirit and desire to progress, to surpass her own record, but also fears to fail. However, she is impatient to participate in the competition. She can be easily overwhelmed by the big news and starts to cry, such as when she hears that she obtained the second place at the Japan Junior Games. Kohaku has also a negative trait, she gets upset when somebody, especially Ayano, tries to flirt with Murasakibara and finds this somewhat annoying. This shows that she has a possessive personality. History Kohaku was born into a family of athletes, both her parents being Olympic medalists retired from the sports world. Because of her mother’s influence, who wanted her daughter to become also an athlete, Kohaku attended Nambara Junior High and was a member of the track and field club. She watched the match between her school and Teikō (Teikō Junior High vs. Nambara Junior High) as a spectator and was somewhat shocked to see the score gap between the two teams. After Junior High graduation, she attended further Yōsen High and became a member of the track and field club, more precisely the discus throw department. Because she is in the same class as Atsushi Murasakibara, Kohaku became fond of the latter and wondered how much sweet he can eat. At a certain point, she bumped into the purple-haired player. She was taken by surprise when the other told her that she is “so tiny” and perfect to be crushed. Confused and embarrassed, Kohaku thanked him and asked Murasakibara if he wanted to eat together at the school’s cafeteria. A few weeks later, they started to date. Story Pre-Winter Cup Arc Kohaku is first seen during the Street Basketball 5 on 5 alongside Murasakibara, but she got lost in the crowd soon after they had arrived at the terrain. She panicked and wandered around the field in order to find the purple-haired basketball player and ultimately Himuro. Finally, Kohaku spots them on the court alongside an unknown team playing against Seirin’s first years and Kiyoshi. When the rain interrupts the game, Kohaku opens her bag, putting up her umbrella, and waits for the other two to come. She tells them that they should find quickly a place to shelter from rain and dry because if they do not, they will catch a cold. Kohaku also tells them that if they get ill, Araki will yell at her, because the latter put her in charge of (i.e. "forced " her) following and taking care of them. Winter Cup Preliminaries Arc During the Winter Cup preliminaries, Kohaku starts an intensive training for the Japan Junior Games where she will participate in the discus throw event. She expresses to her cousin, her fears and at the same time her impatience to participate in the Games. The fern-haired girl is later seen daydreaming while walking in Yōsen High School and ultimately bumps into some students. She apologizes quickly for her carelessness and walks to the gym in order to change and to start practicing her throws. Kohaku is not happy about the results of her throws; these are making her put more effort while training. She wants to surpass her current record of 65.50 meters. Kohaku congratulates Okamura’s team that they managed to pass the preliminaries and wishes them good luck, while she gives Murasakibara a bag with fruits, much to the latter’s annoyance. The athlete tells him that he needs to eat healthier, while Murasakibara threatens her that he is going to crush her. Kohaku pouts when the taller player pats her head while wishing her all the best. Later, she then packs her clothes and other necessary stuff to travel with the Yōsen High School’s lot of athletes to a training camp near Aomori, a prefecture in the Tōhoku region. Winter Cup Arc Quarter-finals Until the Quarter-finals, Kohaku does not make an appearance. As Sunako reveals, the fern-haired girl watches online every match her team has. Kohaku manages to obtain a permission from her coach in order to go to Tokyo to see the match between Yōsen High School and Seirin High School. She arrives a few minutes before the start of the match, much to the players’ surprise, who thought that the girl was at the training camp. Kohaku wishes the team to have a good game against the other one and tells them that she will wait for them to be victorious. Initially, Kohaku is sure that her team will win the match, because of the huge score gap, but, at the same time, she is shocked and somehow happy about the fact that Murasakibara is more active during this match compared to the other games he played. During the last 20 seconds of the match, while the purple-haired player suddenly manages to enter the Zone, Kohaku states that she never saw him so “fired up” to win and sadly observes that is too bad that his knees reached their limit when he wants to score for his team. However, the athlete is happy and expresses her pride and joy for the team’s efforts and performance, when she sees them exit the court. Kohaku decides to praise them with a meal, which she will pay for. While walking outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, she observes Murasakibara’s puffy, swollen eyes and his face, which was still a bit flushed, and wants to ask what happened to him, but she decides that is for the best to remain silent. Later, she asks him if he wants a knee massage in order to relax his muscles, offer which he accepts. Semi-Finals During the Semi-finals Kohaku returns to the training camp, where she focuses on her throws and “power position”. Finals She returns from the training camp. She goes together with Yōsen High School’s basketball team to watch the finals and meets Tōō Academy on their way there. Kohaku is quite scared by Aomine’s presence and tries to hide behind Okamura, much to the others’ confusion. During the final match, Kohaku alongside the rest of the crowd cheers on for Seirin High, when the players lose their spirit, while playing against Rakuzan High. Japan Junior Games Arc (Fandom Arc) It is a filler (fandom) arc that presents Kohaku Tommii’s struggles and efforts to surpass her own record of 65.50 meters during the Japan Junior Championships in Athletics, also known as Japan Junior Games or abbreviated: J.J.C.A., in June, the discipline: discus throw. The arc forego the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel and the action takes place at the Kobe Universiade Memorial Stadium. The night before departure to Kobe, Kohaku takes dinner together with her parents in her rented apartment. She compliments her mother cooking skills, but simultaneously gets a little depressed because she lacks such abilities. While she complains about her lack of dexterity in the kitchen, her mother points out that if her daughter will make a new record and will have a perfect throw, she will be selected for the Japanese team for the upcoming IAAF World Junior Championships in Athletics. Her father approves to her mother, much to Kohaku’s annoyance. Excusing herself, the athlete stands up from her chair and heads to her room. She takes her phone and dials Sunako’s phone number. A few seconds later, they start to talk about the departure to Kobe, which will be made by train, and the tournament. Kohaku also expresses her fears of failure – she is afraid to disappoint her parents and the ones who trust her abilities (her coach, her colleagues and the basketball team) -, but at the same time, she tells Sunako that she is excited about taking part in the games. The conversation ends around midnight when Kohaku is too tired to speak. The next day, she wakes up earlier than her alarm clock and packs up her things, washes and prepares her a small breakfast. She greets her parents and asks them if they will come to see and support her during the competition. However, her parents tell Kohaku that they have to sign some contracts and bank documents for their flourishing business, news that saddens the young athlete. She bids them farewell and goes to school, where she meets the rest of the lot of athletes, minus their coach, but not before to let her cat A in a friend’s care. Kohaku suddenly remembers that she did not buy a few water bottles for the journey, thus she goes to the nearest shop, but not before to let someone in charge of her luggage. On her way to the shop, the fern-haired athlete bumps into the basketball team, the current members and their manager: Ayano Araki, and the retired players, i.e. Kenichi Okamura and Kensuke Fukui. Quite surprised to see the retired players, Kohaku asks them about their university life. While the two respond to her question, the athlete finds somehow funny that Okamura burst into tears because he still did not earn a girlfriend, yet she feels sorry because he is unlucky in finding one. When Fukui intervenes to tell her that study at the University is harder and tiring than they expected, Kohaku softly laughs, wishing them the best, but gets somewhat upset when she sees Ayano trying to flirt with Murasakibara. The fern-haired girl then remembers that she has to buy the water bottles and bids her farewells to the team. Returning to school, she observes that the coach just arrived, takes her luggage and goes to the train station. There, Kohaku and the rest of the athletes take the train to Kobe, where they will attend the athletic events. As she arranges her luggage in the sleeping car, Kohaku receives a message from her cousin: Sunako, in which the latter announces that she will come to see and cheer for her during the competition. This makes her happy. Later, while she takes lunch in the restaurant car, the fern-haired athlete receives another message, this time from Murasakibara, who asks her if she is upset with him. She decides that it is better not to respond to the message. Finishing lunch, Kohaku stands up, goes to her sleeper, and unpacks a book, which she took in order to have a distraction from boredom and the long road, but soon she falls asleep. She wakes up two hours later. Checking her mobile phone, she observes that she receives around ten messages from Murasakibara and three from Himuro, which she thinks that are from the purple-haired player too. She ignores them further. At a certain point, Kohaku receives from a colleague data about the other participants to the J.J.C.A., which she reads in order to know with whom she will compete. She finds out that there will be also competitors from Josei High, Kinka High and Meijō Academy. Later that day, the lot of athletes arrive in Kobe, after approximately nine hours of traveling by train, much to their relief. Kohaku and the rest arrive at Hotel Suave Kobe Asuta. While her coach verifies the check in at the hotel for the second time, Kohaku finds an opportunity to send her parents and Sunako a message in order to assure them that she arrived safely in Kobe. She also reads the messages received from the two aces and somewhat she thinks that Murasakibara’s grumpy and childish personality is funny. Sighing, she also texts him that she arrived at the hotel and that she is fine and not made at him. While she accommodates in the hotel, Kohaku starts to unpack her luggage and decides to visit the stadium where the Championships will be held. During mornings, the teen and the lot prepare for the games; they exercise their skills and try to improve them further. Such is the case of Kohaku, who besides this, she also observes her competitors and makes quick notes about them and their movements. She finds them acceptable participants and their abilities in discus throw good enough, some of them being at the same level as her or even higher. She is scared about the Championships and the fact that she has to compete with such skilled participants, but she relaxes soon because she still has five days to develop her throws. At the stadium, Kohaku practices exhaustive her throws, alternatively using both her hands, first the right one, then the left hand. She is satisfied with the result of her throws when she achieves the perfect power position after releasing the discus; achievement, which surprises even her coach, who expects her to have the same movements during the competition too. While training, Kohaku also befriends some participants of the event of the discus throw, both male and female, who ask her if she will want to visit together the city. She accepts their offer. During the five days, the young athlete – alongside the other competitors – buys souvenirs for her parents and for her friends (a Japanese pottery set for her mother, a bonsai tree for her father and furin wind bells for her friends) and some sweets for Murasakibara (i.e. Daifuku and Imagawayaki). Kohaku also buys three cat’s-eye marbles for her collection. She visits Arima Hot Springs and the Nofukuji Temple (know as Hyogo Daibutsu) – where she prays to have a game – Kobe Flowers and Birds Garden and Hyogo Prefectural Museum of Art. All along, Kohaku communicates via messages with her family and the basketball team. On the fifth day, the day of the event, Kohaku is scared about the competition, but she hopes that everything will be well. While walking to the Stadium, Kohaku is stunned to see that Sunako came accompanied by Akio Daidaihise and his daughter: Lateesha. As they talk about the games, the basketball team appears. Confused, Kohaku asks them how they got “here so quickly” and how their journey from Akita to Kobe was. As she listens to Himuro’s explanation, she also finds out from Ayano – who clings on her left arm – that they came to cheer for her during the event, which causes her to get embarrassed, but at the same time assures her again that everything will be just fine. As the competition begins, Kohaku waits her turn to throw; she is the fifth competitor at the event two-handed discus throw, the preliminary round. When it is her turn, the Kohaku uses for the first round, her left hand, scoring: first attempt: 65.30 m; second attempt: 65.80 m; third attempt: 65.96 m, which qualifies her for the Finals. During the break, the athlete bumps into Wei Liu, who tells her that the team purple-haired ace acted weird after she left for Kobe, which makes Kohaku wonder. When she wants to ask what he meant by “weird”, Murasakibara pats her head.Kohaku tells him to stop, but unsuccessfully. She tells the basketball players that she has to go because the finals will start soon. In the middle of the Finals, Kohaku feels that she is going to faint, but breathes deeply and reassures herself she is going to be fine. When it is her turn, Kohaku starts to tremble while using for the first round, her left hand. She scores first attempt: 66.30 m; second attempt: 66.80 m; third attempt: 63.90 m, her best throws being: 66.80 meters. In round two, while using her right hand, Kohaku scores first attempt: 65.50 m; second attempt: 67.43 m; third attempt: 69.01 m, best throws: 69.01 meters and lands in a perfect “power position”. While the jury calculates the results, Kohaku starts to tremble again and suddenly falls unconscious. She wakes up a few hours later in a hospital room, in Kobe University Hospital. The first person she sees is her cousin, Sunako, then Akio and his daughter and the basketball team. Extremely curious and somewhat panicked, Kohaku asks about the results, but her coach calms her down and explains to her that she obtain the second place, thus the Silver Medal. Hearing the news, Kohaku is delighted and cries of happiness, which makes her cousin to sigh happily and the rest of them to congratulate her for the place she obtains and her medal. While thanking them, the fern-haired athlete sees Murasakibara eating the sweets she bought for him and gets upset again, because she wanted them to be a surprise. Like the last time, she does not want to talk to him and is indifferent to what he has to say, while the purple-haired basketball player threatens to crush her. She pouts and starts to laugh because of his childish attitude, but rolls her eyes when she sees that Ayano is trying to flirt to Murasakibara by feeding him with snacks she bought for him. Kohaku tries to ignore them and asks her coach who won the first place and finds out that it was an athlete from Kinka High. She returns, alongside the lot of athletes, in Akita two days later. There she obliges (suggests) Murasakibara to take her on a date in order to make her forget his past actions, an order to which he complies. EXTRA GAME Kohaku appears with the basketball team, watching the Exhibition match of Team Jabberwock vs Team Strky on TV. She tries to tell the players to stop making fun of Okamura's new haircut, but she gives up and starts to laugh too. As she watches the game, Kohaku is shocked by the score difference between the two teams. More than that, the athlete is also angered by Gold's words about the Japanese basketball. 'Work in progress. ' Skill Power Position Despite being a hard to achieve the position, Kohaku managed to land in the “power position” after intensive training during the Japan Junior Games in the sixth attempt. While being in the “power position”, her right foot is in the center and the heel does not touch the ground at any point. Her left foot is landing very quickly after the right, while the weight is mostly on the back foot, with as much torque as possible in the body; the right arm is high and far back. Kohaku’s best throw measured 65.50 meters, but during the Games, she makes a new record of 69.01 meters, while landing in the “power position”. The record brings her second place in the championship and the silver medal; it can also assure her a place in the Japanese team for the upcoming IAAF World Junior Championships in Athletics. Other Skills Kohaku is quite talented when comes to plastic arts and music. She once was a member of her Junior High’s choir and played the flute. She currently focuses on her training, but sometimes she plays the flute home alone or for Sunako, her cousin, who likes her music. She is quite skillful when it comes to writing. Relationships Sunako Tommii Kohaku and Sunako are cousins of paternal lineage and because the latter was born in America, the two of them did not see each other very often, only at special events. However, they formed a close relationship; they confess each other about their most intimate problems and try to solve them together. Kohaku was the first to hear about her cousin crush on Daidahise and advised her to open her heart to him and invite him on a date. In turn, Sunako was the first to find out that Kohaku dates somebody, i.e. Murasakibara Atsushi, and was happy for the fern-haired teen. The athlete is one of the people who helped Sunako to learn the Japanese language during the summer holidays and to improve her vocabulary. She also presented her cousin the Japanese traditions and customs at the same time during Sunako’s long visits in Japan. In her turn, Sunako helps her cousin learning English and making her English class homework. Kohaku calls her cousin by her given name, but in the form of a nickname: Suna-chan or Su-chan, while the other addresses her: Ko-Chibi-chan or Greenish-Chibi, much to Kohaku’s amusement. Kohaku also refers to them as best buddies, but sometimes she envies Sunako’s cooking skills, boyish attitude, self-confidence and authority, traits that she lacks, finding them very handy in various situations. The athlete often complains about her big breasts to Sunako and in her turn, the latter, about her lack of breasts. Yōsen Team Kohaku addresses the basketball team members and coach with proper honorifics, calling them by their family name: Okamura-san, Fukui-san, Liu-san and Araki-sama, whenever talking to them or about them. She also finds Masako Araki intimidating and her hearing terrifying; she sometimes avoids to look into the other woman’s eyes when they talk (she often keeps her eyes locked on something - i.e. the floor or the wall). Kohaku tends to follow the coach “orders”, because she fears to be hit with the shinai the other woman keeps after her. She has a good relationship with each team member and shows respect for their basketball skills, while they acknowledge her for her athletic dexterity. During basketball matches, Kohaku is always there to cheer for her team and is always proud of them, either they win or not. Atsushi Murasakibara Kohaku and Murasakibara are classmates and they are currently “dating” each other (improper to say “dating”; they often go together on promenades). Kohaku respects and acknowledges Murasakibara’s basketball talent, but, like Kuroko, she hates his lack of passion for the sport. She often tells him that this lack of passion will cost him in the future – such as during the match between his team and Seirin High when he lost against the other team – which makes the latter to get irritated. In his turn, Murasakibara acknowledges her discus throw talent and tends to avoid her when she is practicing, because he is somewhat scared to be hit with the discus. Besides being in the same class, they see each other quite frequently: during basketball training or after school hours, when Kohaku tries to persuade him to eat healthier and to reduce the amount of junk food he is eating by buying him fruits or food, much to the basketball player’s annoyance. Because of her ambition of persuading him, Murasakibara makes fun and teases Kohaku by patting her head or threatening her while telling the fern-haired girl that she is “so tiny” and “perfect to be crushed”. This makes Kohaku get embarrassed and to playful slap his hand. In Kohaku’s opinion, Murasakibara is a mystery, mainly because of his eating habits, finding him attractive and liking his childish personality. Despite this, the athlete cares for him and tends to babysit him when Himuro is missing. She was worried after the Quarter-finals match when she saw his swollen eyes and his reddish cheek and wondered what happened to him. Kohaku is also quite possessive when Ayano flirts with Murasakibara – thus she often fumes over her clingy attitude – and tends to ignore him when he does nothing to stop it. Kohaku calls him Murasakibara-kun, while the latter nicknames her Ko-chin. Tatsuya Himuro Kohaku has a deep respect for Himuro, and vice versa. She also addresses him with proper honorific: Himuro-san, while the other often calls her by using her given name: Kohaku-chan. Kohaku tends to babysit Tatsuya, and as an extension Murasakibara, by accompanying them wherever they go – such as when she had to keep an eye on the two aces during the Street Basketball 5 on 5. The two get along quite well and both know what Murasakibara’s preferences in terms of food are; however, she cannot rely on Tatsuya’s support when she tries to make the Center eat healthy, much to her annoyance. Himuro also thinks about Kohaku that she is quite mature for her age, despite her daydreaming nature, which the athlete often denies at the cost of blushing. Ayano Araki Kohaku and Ayano are classmates and close friends, yet rivals – even if Kohaku does not think that – for Murasakibara’s affection. The fern-haired athlete likes to hang out with Ayano and to have normal activities or topics of discussion like any other teenage girls. Kohaku does not mind the manager’s clingy attitude and habit of hugging her from behind, instead finds them quite funny and cute. She often invites her to hang out in town or to drop by whenever she is near her apartment, thus she frequently lets her door open when Ayano pays her a visit. Kohaku regards Ayano like her little sister, but gets annoyed and rolls her eyes when she sees her flirting with Murasakibara (this is why Kohaku accepted Ayano’s challenge for winning the purple-haired player’s affection). Kohaku calls her by her given name, instead of her family name, in the form of a nickname: Aya-chan. Akio Daidaihise Even if they did not meet often, they respect each other. Kohaku finds Akio’s copying talent quite handy, while the basketball player considers the fern-haired athlete, his Little Sister (妹, imōto). Kohaku also mistook him for Ryōta Kise, because of their copying talent and their similar physical traits, which made Akio somehow depressed, much to his manager’s amusement. She thinks that Akio has a beautiful daughter and is amazed that he raises her on his own. Quotes *''"When we’ve met for the first time, he told me: << You’re so tiny Ko-chin…I wanna crush you..>>"'' (Kohaku to Fukui about how her relationship with Murasakibara started) *''"Okamura-san, don't worry. Even you have that ugly hairstyle and jawbone, there is always somebody for everybody."'' (Kohaku trying to make Okamura happy) *''"“Um.. If that makes you happy, okay! But do not expect me to lose against you! Bring it on!"'' (Kohaku accepting Ayano's challenge) *''"Um..Boys..? We should quickly find a place to shelter from rain and dry your clothes. If not, you are going to catch a cold and Araki-sama will yell at me, because she put me in charge of you two."'' (To Murasakibara and Himuro after the Street Basketball 5 on 5 was postponed) *''"I am happy that you managed to pass the preliminaries. I want to wish you boys: good luck in the Quarter-finals! By the way, Murasakibara-kun, I brought you this. You need to eat healthier."'' (To Yōsen High's basketball team members and Murasakibara) *''"Heh…I made it in time. I came all the way from my training camp to watch you match and to cheer for you! Good luck!"'' (To Yōsen High's basketball players) *''"Pff…even if you lost against Seirin High, I am still proud of you boys. This is way I am going to praise you with a meal, by the way… I am going to pay for it."'' (To Yōsen High's basketball players) *''"You know Murasakibara-kun? I respect you as a player and I find your basketball talent quite interesting, but you cannot always rely on it. Your lack of passion will cost you in the future."'' (To Murasakibara) Trivia *The kanji for her name, which is unisex, 琥珀 (Kohaku) means "amber". Because her name comes from the hard yellow to brown translucent fossil resin, used for jewelry, Wei Liu often calls her Hǔpò (琥珀). *Her favorite color is yellow. *She chats with Sunako often on the phone. *Kohaku has a black male cat, named A. *She always keeps a traffic cone after her for unknown reasons. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: **Her favorite food is boiled beetroot salad. **Her hobby is playing billiards. **Her specialty is book restoration. **Her best subject is Japanese history. **She was a member of the Health Committee. **She has a father and a mother. **She dislikes the Cherry Blossom Festival, because she is allergic to pollen. **The type of guy she likes is someone athletic. **She spends her free time listening to music; Kohaku likes hip hop, electronic rock, heavy metal, hard rock, indie rock, electro house and dubstep as genres. * Kohaku share the same seiyū as Hinata Hyūga from the manga/anime series Naruto. She also resembles the latter and Moka Akashya from the manga/anime series Rosario + Vampire in terms of personality. *She has an impressive collection of cat's-eye marbles. *Kohaku wishes to attend dance classes. *She always cries when she watches the film Titanic. *Her maternal grandfather was a mangaka. *Kohaku lived on her own in a small flat rented by her parents in Akita. * The athlete does volunteer service at Akita Prefectural Museum of Art, also known as Masakichi Hirano Museum of Fine Art. Her favourite work is: [http://www.pic-hiranofound.jp/collection_en.html The Events of Akita] (right), a mural measuring more than 20 meters wide that depicts various traditional events in Akita. *After retiring from the world of sports, Kohaku would like to become a writer. This fact is a secret which she keeps for herself. *She wishes to have at least one child if she is going to marry. References Kohaku Tommii is an OC created for the KnB universe by Risa Higure KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki Anime television series © Production I.G Ayano Araki is an OC created for the KnB universe by Demon Manager; the OC is introduced in Kohaku Tommii's story (the filler arc) with both creators' permission Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Athletes Category:Nambara Junior High Category:Yōsen High Category:FINAL